Dragon who lost his way
by IceFlame834
Summary: (Yaoi. GrayxNatsu little of LaxusxGajeel) Natsu finds himself in a dark room injured. He doesn't know where he is, and he doesn't know what to do. His kidnappers appeared and they tell him there plans. What will become of Natsu? Will he stay locked up? Will he perish?
1. The dark room and dark sin

**OK guys this is my first official story and chapter. I hope all you guys like it. Idk if its good enough and I think its to short but i am not sure. If the chapter is to short tell me and ill try to make the chapters a bit longer. Feed back is appreciated greatly. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Where… Where am I?" A voice could barely be heard. It was a very dark room. No lights no windows just darkness. The mysterious person tried to move from where he was. He was chained to the wall. He tried to force himself out but he found himself with a bad injury. He hissed at the pain. He had a bad chest injury. Maybe even a few broken ribs, he was also bleeding from his head. It seemed he suffered a serious blow to the head which caused intense pain.

"It looks like you're awake." A voice said as he heard the sound of a door opening.

"Wait that voice…! Is it really you? Laxus?! Can you help me get out of here?" he asked.

"I can't do that just yet Natsu." Laxus explained walking closer to Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Natsu was confused. Laxus held Natsu's chin so he can turn him then he whispered to his ear. "I'm gonna take over Fairy Tail so I need you out of the picture for now." Laxus explained. Natsu's eyes widened then he looked at Laxus in anger.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked in anger. "I mean were keeping you here so we can take over Fairy Tail." Natsu thought for a second then he said. "We?"

* * *

He heard the door open again "You got that right salamander." A voice said. "G-Gajeel!?" Natsu said. "You got that right." He said.

"But-But why?" Natsu asked still confused. "Well I had no intension of taking over Fairy Tail but…" Gajeel explained. "But?" Natsu asked. "Who am I to not help my boyfriend get what he wants." Gajeel said. Natsu was shocked and speechless. There was a silence in the room for a few moments. They were waiting got Natsu to say something. "Wait your gay?!" Natsu said still trying to comprehend what he just said. "Yea" Laxus and Gajeel said in unison.

"But why do you have to keep me locked in here?" Natsu asked. Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other than smirked. "You see Natsu, for your plans to work you need to be out of the way. However there is no rush. Since you have anti magic cuffs and this room blocks out magic in or out nobody will sense even the littlest bit of your magic, and you can't sense theirs." Laxus explained.

Natsu then started to look worried. "_What's going to happen to my friends… What's going to happen to me?_" Natsu wondered. "So you're just going to leave me locked up in here?" Natsu asked.

"Not exactly." Gajeel said. Natsu was confused. He thought that there plans involve me being locked up in here. If that's not what's going to happen then what is? Natsu had questions racing through his head.

"Well you see Natsu." Laxus leaned closer to Natsu. Laxus then ripped off Natsu's prized muffler. "MY MUFFLER" Natsu yelled. Laxus then punched him in his already injured chest. He cried out in pain. "We need to make sure the others are focused only on you if your there or not so we need the muffler." Laxus explained. Gajeel looked confused. "Hey Laxus aren't we going to do the other thing or no?" Gajeel seemed a little disappointed. "Don't worry, I was just getting to that." Laxus explained and Gajeel smirked.

"Get…to what?" Natsu could barely speak. "Even with people like us. We get very bored sometimes. So since we have u here we thought we would _use_ you."

Natsu was confused at the statement. "Use?" Natsu asked. Laxus then kissed Natsu's neck. Natsu then blushed then yelled "Laxus!" Gajeel started laughing. "I said we were going to use you and that's what we were going to do."

Natsu opened his eyes and saw that Gajeel went down to his underwear and Laxus started stripping. "Wait… don't tell me you're going to…" Natsu was terrified. He never has been in a situation like this before. "Yes we are." Laxus said. "Laxus hold him down since he is still a virgin he might be too scared and squirm around too much." Laxus laughed then held Natsu down. Tears started to form in Natsu's eyes. "_No… please don't. I don't want my first time to be like this._"


	2. The bonds that connects them

**It seems this story got fairly popular over a short time. I'm happy about that :D also i'm up for suggestions on couples and animes. If anybody has any suggestions on anything please dont be shy to tell me. Also with all stories I make. I want you to tell me ideas for the story. If i should change something for the next chapters. If i should change something completly when i'm writing another story. I'm always open for suggestions so please tell.**

* * *

It's been two days since what happened to Natsu. Gajeel and Laxus have not been feeding him much food. The most they give him is some bread and some water. They made the room cold so he will have a harder time trying to use his flames.

"You know. I'm thinking back about the time you spoke to Natsu. Don't you think you told him too much?" Gajeel asked wondering what Laxus's intensions were.

"It was all a part of the plan." Laxus explained. Gajeel raised an eyebrow in question. Laxus's notices then explain further. "We both know how much the guild means to him. So him being unable to help the guild while also being taken for by us might just break his will." Laxus explained.

"Wont the others start to wonder where he is." Gajeel asked thinking the plan had a flaw. Laxus went over and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "You worry too much. I got Natsu trapped right when he was about to go on a mission. He was going alone without that exceed and said he would be back in a week. So if he doesn't show they will just think he had a problem with the mission and go check there. They will not suspect that he was kidnapped, at least not for a while." Laxues explaned.

"Well that's good. Now what should we do with Natsu now?" Gajeel asked. "Well it's been two days. Your stamina should be more than enough by now. How about we go and _double_ what we did last time."

Gajeel laughed and thought back at what he did last time.

* * *

_- Flashback to two days ago _-

"_Laxus hold him down since he is still a virgin he might be too scared and squirm around too much." Laxus laughed then held Natsu down. Tears started to form in Natsu's eyes. "No… please don't. I don't want my first time to be like this."_

_Later on after they were done they left the room and left Natsu alone. They left the room and closed the door. They left Natsu handcuffed to the wall. _

"_I didn't expect the brat to put up that much of a fight." Laxus said trying to catch his breath. "Yea he's a challenge but that what made it more fun." Gajeel smirked._

"_I thought he wasn't gonna handle it though." Gajeel explained. They both started laughing. "Well that was 6 rounds from the both of us." Laxus explained. "Don't you think you left to many marks on him? It looks like you thought he was a chicken leg." Gajeel said with a hint of jealousy. _

_Laxus giggled a bit then talked over and whispered to Gajeel. "Jealous are we?" Gajeel moved out the way "Shut up" he muttered. "But think of it this way. The more we use him that way the easier it will be to control him later on." Laxus explained. "I guess you're right." _

"_So what's you plan anyway, I barely know anything." Gajeel asked. "Well we want to take over Fairy Tail so we have to make sure we have all the help we can get. I say after a while we take Natsu off from the wall but we keep the cuffs on he will suffer more that way cause it will still be eating away at his magic." Laxus explained. "I say when this is all over we keep him as a pet." Gajeel said._

_Laxus widened his eyes a bit. "A pet… Well I didn't think of that but it does sound like fun. But first we gotta make sure that he is ours. We gotta make sure that he will not try to leave no matter what and that he knows he is ours." Laxus explaind._

"_Sounds like you want a slave." Gajeel said. _

"_What's so bad about a sex slave? That's what you wanted wasn't it." Laxus said._

"_I guess you're right. There's no difference between that and how I wanted to treat him like a pet" Gajeel said. _

"_We have to make to make sure we broken his will. He is injured so that added on to what we did plus his how we have been feeding him will make him too weak to find his way out of that room. So after a while we just un-cuff him from the walls." Laxus explained. _

"_Now let's go back to when we were talking about the marks you gave Natsu…" Gajeel said. Laxus was about to say something but then Gajeel stopped him with a kiss. They then started making out. _

"_Mark me… Like you did him…" Gajeel said in-between kisses. Laxus picked up Gajeel while still kissing him holding Gajeel to the front of him. "Let's go to the room." Laxus said as he carried Gajeel to the room._

_- End of flashback_ -

* * *

"So you wanna double what we did." Gajeel said to Laxus

"You got that right." Laxus said.

"By the way Laxus, how long will it take until your plan takes full effect?" Gajeel asked.

"Well first we have to make sure Natsu is broken. Then make the guild worry about him." Laxus said. Laxus began to think some more then he said "So im guessing it would take about 10 days. Since the others think he is at a mission. On the 10th day we place his muffler some place where a lot of others will be able to see it that way they will start a quick panic." Laxus explained further.

"I get it. So from now we just have to make sure Natsu suffers." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Let's just see how long it will take to break his will." Laxus said.

Meanwhile Natsu was still cuffed to the wall.

"Damn it…" Natsu thought to himself. The room was dark and cold. He had very little magical energy. "I can't move…" Natsu said.

With the very little magic energy Natsu has the most he can do is use it for his body heat so he doesn't freeze in the room. Natsu tried to get out off the cuffs. As he tried to pull off the cuff he felt an intense pain in his right arm. He hissed from the pain. "Now I can barely move my arm."

* * *

_- Flash back -_

_Yesterday was the day Natsu was rapped. The simple fact of that happening rushed through his head over and over. _

_As Natsu was comprehending what had happened Gajeel walked into the room. "Fairy, your dinner." Gajeel a plate of bread and a bottle of water at Natsu. Natsu didn't say anything. _

"_What? Don't you want any dinner?" Gajeel said. Then he frowned. "And I went through all the trouble to get this for you." He walked over to Natsu then he smirked. "Well you made me feel bad. Maybe now I should make myself feel better."_

_Natsu eyes widened. He tried to move. "It's no use salamander." Gajeel said. Since Natsu's legs were not tried he went and kicked Gajeel in the gut with all the strength he had. Gajeel fell back._

_Gajeel got up and walked over to Natsu pissed off. "Oh, so you have enough strength to fight back don't you?" _

_Natsu looked up and Gajeel. "Shut the hell up. I'm not a sex toy!" Natsu yelled. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "I see." _

_Gajeel stomped on Natsu's leg. Natsu cried out in pain. "How about I make you a punching bag instead?" Gajeel said. He started kicking Natsu anywhere he could. His back, his legs, his chest. Then he noticed something._

"_Since your muffler is gone you must treasure that guild mark of yours." Gajeel said._

"_Gajeel… Wha-What are you planning." Natsu could barely speak. Gajeel stoped on his shoulder as hard as he could. Nearly dislocated his arm. Natsu yelled as loud as he could from the pain._

"_Just remember you're here to stay so make sure you know who you gotta respect." Gajeel then went over and gave Natsu a kiss on the lips to assure that he is there pet slave and nothing else._

_Gajeel got up and then walked to the door. Before Gajeel left he looked back at Natsu then said. "Try to drink some of the water. I tasted a lot of blood." Then left. Natsu couldn't move. His entire body was in pain._

_ - End of Flashback -_

* * *

Tears started to form in Natsu's eyes. "Damn it"

The door began to open and Laxus turned on the lights. Natsu's eyes were very much dilated from being in a dark room for so long, this made him look very vulnerable. "Laxus…" Natsu said.

Laxus didn't say anything and went to un-cuff Natsu from the wall. "W-what are you doing?" Natsu asked. "Don't get excited. I'm just taking you off from the wall. The cuffs stay on." Natsu looked confused. He didn't know why Laxus was doing this. "Why?" Natsu asked. "So when we get to the fun it will be much for fun to pin you down then having you already pinned."

Natsu eyes widened. He was terrified. He knew that it wasn't long until they violate him again. "No… please…" Natsu said a tear rolled down his face.

Laxus went up to Natsu. "Don't you remember? You are ours; we will use you how we wish." He kicked Natsu to the wall. Natsu cried out. "Let's see how long it takes before you had enough."

Laxus started to walk up to Natsu he slammed his hand to the wall next to Natsu's face. "Just remember. You are nothing more than garbage." Laxus walked out the room. Tears rolled down Natsu's face. "_Gray…" _Natsu whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the guild.

A glass fell to the floor. "Are you alright?" a blond mage asked. "Y-yea I'm fine, don't worry Lucy." A raven haired mage said. "Did something happen Gray?" A read headed mage asked. "You seem pale. Did something happen?" she added. "No I'm alright Erza." She nodded then kept eating her cake.

"_I haven't told anybody that I'm gay. Much less my feelings for Natsu, but what was that just now?" _Gray thought to himself. "_For a second I just felt my heart drop. Natsu… please be alright…_"


End file.
